The processing of web-shaped flat materials in the form of packaging films, in particular shrink films on packaging machines and, in this case, especially on shrink packagers is known. In this case, products or packing means filled with products, such as, for example, bottles, cans, soft packaging, etc., but also sets made of up such products or packing means, are wrapped with packaging film. In a shrink tunnel connected to the packaging machine, the film is shrunk-on in such a manner that the film is placed fixedly around the respective product or packing means, thereby obtaining a robust, saleable packet or set.
The webs of flat material used for the packaging, which are, for example, produced from packaging or shrink foil, are usually made available in a web width that is greater than the web width that is required for the further processing. Consequently it is a common practice to cut the supplied web in a cutting-and-separating device once or twice in the longitudinal direction of the web to create two or three individual webs that have a web width that is more suitable for the packaging. In order to make it possible to process the individual webs, it is also necessary for the individual webs to be guided apart, i.e. separated, once they have been cut.